


So what was your name again?

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec meets the Downworld, Fluff, M/M, just for fun, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec meets Magnus' Warlock friends and gets a little tongue tied





	So what was your name again?

"My name? ….Lightwood." Alec said matter of factly, family name was a big deal to Shadowhunters so naturally that's what he thought Magnus' Warlock friend meant. He realised he was wrong when the Warlock raised a brow.

Alec was nervous, Magnus hadn't said he was throwing this party to show Alec off to his friends but…. Magnus was throwing this party to show him off to his friends.

"Oh wait no …. Ma….?Alec?" Alec fumbled his words, starting to say Magnus' name before correcting himself. He was so used to starting every sentence with Magnus these days that it was second nature.

"Malec? " the Warlock repeated, " unusual choice for a Shadowhunter."

"No," Alec swallowed hard as he saw Magnus smirk at him from the window.

"Well that's what you said." The Warlock joked, trying to put Alec at ease, as he caught Alec's uneasy glance at Magnus for reassurance.

"That's what the cocktail said," Alec joked back, holding it out to Magnus in a "what the hell did you put in this" gesture.

"So, _what_ was your name?" The warlock laughed as Magnus came up behind Alec wrapping his arms around him.

Alec smiled and twisted his head to stare into Magnus' eyes, instantly calm and knew the only thing to say.... "Alexander."

Magnus squeezed his shoulders and leaned into his neck, neither caring that the whole room was watching. He smiled into Alec's neck and whispered. "It sounds even better when you say it."


End file.
